Hell is for Children
by Cassiopeia1
Summary: Lex listens to Pat Benatars "Hell is for Children" and reflects on his childhood before Clark distracts him. Slash. CLex!


This song belongs to Chrysalis Records and is performed by Pat Benetar. Lex, Clark and other Smallville referances belong to the WB. No Money is being made from this peice of fiction. 

Hell is for Children  
by : Cassiopeia

Clark walked into the Lex's office and flopped his bookbag on the couch. He was so grateful Lex offered to let him study at the castle, it was a life saver. Clark had a huge Geometry test on Friday and here is was Thursday and he hadn't been able to study more than five minutes. Every time he sat down to get some studying done, something would happen requiring his assistance, so when Lex suggested he use Lex's office, Clark jumped at the chance. Of course, Clark, being a teenager, needed music to study he'd brought a few of his CD's from the 80's to play and popped one in when Lex said it was okay. Lex was working on things for the plant, so Clark didn't feel to awkward studying in the huge castle. At least Lex was there with him, and should he have any questions the bald man offered his assistance whenever it was needed. 

Lex stopped typing when he heard the song start. 

~*~ They cry in the dark, so you can't see their tears

[A small child with red curly hair and incredibly pale was curled up in a closet, hiding behind all the coats. He'd just interrupted his father in a meeting and because of it sported a new bruise on his upper arm where the man had grabbed him and dragged him out of the room. The little boy didn't want anyone to know what had happened so he curled tighter and cried, arms wrapped around his knees.]

They hide in the light, so you can't see their fears

[Lex, only six years old, walked slowly to his room, rolling the IV stand with him. He didn't bother turning on the light, not wanting to face the reality of what was happening. His eye was bruised and almost swollen shut, and the number of bruises on his arm didn't even hurt anymore due to whatever was dripping from the bag into his arm.]

Forgive and forget all the while

[The "drip drip drip" of the morphine in the bag was an almost soothing sound. He knew he'd feel better in the morning. He always did; the pain never lasted long.]

Love and pain become one and the same in the eyes of a wounded child ~*~ 

[Lex looked in the partly open doorway at his father who sat behind his desk working. He wanted to go in there and say hi, but didn't want to disturb his father. No. He knew better than that. Hid father never liked Lex interrupting when he was doing important business. He didn't mind though. He knew his father loved him, he just didn't show it like his mother did. But Lex, knew his father loved him. He was his fathers only child after all, how could the man not love his only child.]

~*~ Because Hell  
Hell is for Children

Yes Lex though, it was Hell. His childhood had been a complete Hell. He didn't understand back then, but now he knew. His father abused him. Of course he couldn't' say anything, Lionel could just pay someone off, and on top of that, there was no proof. After the accident Lex would heal to quickly for anyone to notice. He didn't even think his mother knew of the abuse he had gone though.

And you know that their little lives can become such a mess

Anyone that did know never said anything. A little boy getting hit every week and no one cared to notice. Lex grew up learning how to position himself for the least amount of hurt on each blow. No eight year old should know how to turn his body so he wouldn't get seriously hurt when his father used him as a punching bag.

Hell  
Hell is for Children

Even older his life was a complete Hell. His father made sure he knew how to play the game. The game to make Lex smaller than him in anyway possible. His father taught him the game well and now, even when Lex was 21, the game continued. He hated it.

And you shouldn't have to pay for your love with you bones and your flesh ~*~

Lex sighed and looked over at Clark studying. Clark understood love, his parents freely gave it whenever Clark wanted or needed it. Lex however, needed to prove his love by being able to withstand the blows that would come on an irregular basis. Love shouldn't be given that way, through hurt and pain. The Kents know how to give love, Lex thought. He saw it on a regular basis and in a way, envied Clark. Envied the way he didn't have to prove his love through pain. 

~*~ It's all so confusing this brutal abusing

[The bald child, just ten years old, walked quietly into his fathers office. His mom sent him to get a book she needed and was to busy to get herself. Lex knew if he disturbed his father, he'd be introuble, but wanting to make his mother happy, he went anyway. Lex grabbed the book off the couch dropping it with a loud bang by accident. His fathers head snapped up and a pair of eyes narrowed at the little boy bending to get the book.]

They blacken your eyes and then apologize

[Lex stood up, the book clutched to his chest as he watched his father walks closer, hands fisted at his sides. He stood and listened as his father, again, yelled at him about important business and not interrupting. He'd heard the speech a thousand times and knew every line by heart. The parts about needing to know what was important and why he couldn't let things distract him from what he was doing. He knew the part about greatness being a conditioned and knew at the end he would walk away with a black eye. His father apologizing for having to teach him.]

Be Daddy's good girl  
And don't tell Mommy a thing

[Lex walked quietly out of the office, the book for his mother still pressed tightly to his chest and his eye already swelling. Since the accident he healed quickly, but not quickly enough for his mother not to notice puffy eye. He placed the book in a place he knew his mother would find and went upstairs to his room. He never told his mother about any of it.]

Be a good little boy and you'll get a new little toy  
Tell Grandma you fell off a swing ~*~

[Lex would never tell. He didn't think there was a point to it. Soon he would be going back to school and wouldn't have to worry about hearing the lectures or hiding the black eyes. The ten year old was getting good at making up quick stories of how he got hurt, and everytime he did, he knew a little more of him died.]

~*~ Because Hell  
Hell is for Children

Clark looked up from his Geometry book and glanced over at Lex. He had stopped typing and was staring blankly at the screen in front of him. "Lex?," Clark asked softly, not wanting to disturb him if he was concentrating on something, but wanted to know if something was wrong.

And you know that their little lives can become such a mess

Lex stared at the screen of the computer, listening to the lyrics of the song that was playing. They were hitting a little to close to home and he couldn't help the memories that popped into his head as each line was sung. Vaguely he thought he heard Clark talking to him and he looked up. "What?"

"I asked if you were all right?" Clark said as he stood and walked over to stand in front of Lex. Concern and love shown on the boys face as he looked at the man he loved. Gently, Clark reached out and stroked a finger down Lex's cheek.

Hell  
Hell is for Children

Lex smiled and turned into the touch. Clark could make it all go away. With Clark he could forget all the pain and hell he went through and just concentrate on the now. On Clark being with him and loving him. "I am now," he said softly pulling his lover down for a sweet kiss. Soft lips moved against his own, opening to allow the slow exploration of his mouth. He heard the soft rumble low in Clarks chest and smiled. He knew that purr was only for him and he would always have Clarks love.

And you shouldn't have to pay for your love with you bones and your flesh ~*~

I'll never have to with Clark. He'll love me no matter what, Lex thought as he heard the last line to the song. Clark would save him from his hell and show him what real love was.

~End~


End file.
